Rise of DV20 : Le nouveau TalkShow galactique
by Darth Vader 2.0
Summary: Pour son Talk-Show galactique, DV2.0 interview Princesse Leia et Dark Vador. La première venue faire la pub de son bouquin, le second venu promouvoir une nouvelle académie Sith dont il est le parrain officiel.


Rise of DV2.0

Une grand plateau de télévision, quatre fauteuils au centre, un public déchainé tout autour, des projecteurs qui projettent au plafond, deux gamoréens qui se tiennent prêts en cas de débordement, Bibiche, l'assistant réalisateur qui inspire et expire lentement, les rideaux qui s'agitent sous les coups d'air... Car cela va commencer, cela va commencer dans quelques secondes à peine, tout le monde retient son souffle, tout le monde attend... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... et...

La voix du présentateur jaillit d'un haut parleur masqué au plafond :

Oui, oui, vous regardez bien « Rise of DV2.0 », le nouveau Talk Show galactique à la mode, retrouvez nous sur l'holovision tous les deux mois pour une heure trente inoubliables, en compagnie du grand, de l'immense, du sublimissime, du... du... Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire, j'ai nommé...

Le public hurle : DV2.0 !!!!

DV2.0 entre sur le plateau d'un pas sportif, jette un coup d'oeil curieu aux alentours, prend un air géné de toute cette attention qu'on lui porte... Certaines de ses fans s'évanouissent à sa seule vue, d'autres tremblent n'en croyant pas leurs yeux...

DV2.0 prend place dans son fauteil, s'éclaircit la gorge d'une toux virile, puis prends parole :

-- Eh bien, bienvenue chers telespectateurs et telespectatrices pour la seconde édition de mon Talk Show : Rise of DV2.0. Deux invités prestigieux nous font l'honneur d'être là. La première est une ex-sénatrice. Elle est belle, elle aime les coiffures bizarres, la rebellion, les conduits à ordures et les contrebandiers. J'ai nommé : Princesse Leia !

La princesse Leia arrive sur le plateau, vêtue d'un débardeur et d'une courte jupe en peau de Gungan. Elle fait un bref cou-cou au public, puis vient s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

DV2.0 se ressaisit en quelques secondes, referme la bouche, puis continue :

-- Euh... Ghm... Notre deuxième invité aime le noir, les filles plus agées que lui et la vitesse, il a une voix et une poignée étouffante... J'ai nommé : Dark Vador !

Dark Vador rentre solonellement sur le plateau, salue de la main le public, fait une petite poigne de Force amicale à DV2.0, puis rejoint son fauteuil.

DV2.0 tousse un peu, esaye tant bien que mal à récupérer sa respiration, puis continue :

-- Un troisième invité surprise va se joindre à nous. Il aime faire exploser des stations spatiales coutant des centaines de milliards de crédits aux contribuables, sauver les demoiselles en detresse, regarder des enregistrements douteux trouvés dans la mémoire d'un astrodroide, j'ai nommé Luke Skywalker !

Luke Skywalker entre sur le plateau sous les houlas du public. Il trouve vite son siège et y prend place.

-- J'ai d'ailleur l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que Dark Vador a choisi mon émission pour faire un aveu terrible à Luke. Et je l'en remercie grandement. Quand au sujet de cet aveu, je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

Mais ça, ce sera la Super Surprise de la fin de l'émission. Alors vous n'avez pas interêt de zapper !

(Le public est pétri de stupéfaction à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse ne serait ce qu'avoir l'idée de zapper l'émission de DV2.0)

-- Eh bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je déclare cette seconde édition officiellement ouverte !

(Un Djingeul (C'est l'orthographe officielle Corellienne) retentit : Pam Pam Pam Pa pabam pa pabam... Pam Pam Pam Pa Pabam ba ba bam)

-- Commensons par l'actualité brulante comme la lave de Mustafer si vous le voulez bien...

Dark Vador s'agite dans son fauteuil...

-- Oh, excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...

-- Non, non, DV2.0, cela ne fait rien, continuez, je vous en prie...

-- Christine, lancez les brèves d'actualité je vous prie.

-- Oh oui, DV2.0 !

Grand Banditisme.

Scandal sur Rilot. Un groupe mafieux vendant des Twileks comme esclaves sexuelles dementelé. Dix chefs d'accusation, neuf chefs d'inculpation. Au total dix-neuf lideurs derrière les barreaux.

L'enquête sur l'attentat terroriste qui détruit l'Etoile de la Mort se poursuit. Les interrogatoires continuent, mais tous les accusés avouant leur culpabilité après quelques minutes passées seul à seul avec l'Empereur, on n'a pas fini de punir tous les coupables.

Faits Divers.

Scandal sur Corellia. Mon Mothma nue en couverture de PlaySith, la réputation des rebelles risque d'en pâtir. Mais au moins cela leur fait de la pub.

Sûreté des routes. Bail Organa arrêté en délit de conduite en état d'ivresse. Ce sera la troisième fois en deux ans. Il ne pourra pas échapper à la prison cete fois.

Politique.

Palpatine réelu avec 90 des votes. La preuve que le système fonctionne. (Bah oui, dans un système dictatorial s'aurait été 100)

-- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A vous DV2.0.

-- Merci ma petite Christine. Nous allons continuer avec nos invités. Commençons par vous Dark Vador.

-- Oh, il faut que je vous dise DV2.0, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre fan-fic « Raven IV et la malédiction du forum ».

-- Ah, c'est gentil, merci mon Seigneur. Mais parlons de vous. Vous êtes ici pour nous parler de cette nouvelle Académie Sith qui vient d'ouvrir sur Coruscant et dont vous êtes le parrain officiel.

-- Oui. Vous savez DV2.0, j'ai fait un rêve. J'ai fait un rêve où tout Force sensitive avait la possibilité de pousser ses capacités naturelles jusqu'à leurs limites. J'ai rêvé que chacun, peu importe ses origines et sa langue, peu importe sa profession ou sa culture, puisse rejoindre une grande et vaste famille qui l'acqueillera à bras ouverts. J'ai rêvé à une galaxie nouvelle, meilleure. J'ai rêvé que tout habitant, grand ou petit, jeune ou vieux, avait un ange gardien Sith pour veiller sur lui.

J'ai rêvé à tout cela. Et désormais, ce rêve est devenu réalité. Si vous êtes Force Sensitive, si avez entre 12 et 60 ans, si vous rêvez à un monde meilleur, si vous voulez vraiment faire quelque chose de votre vie... Il ne vous reste qu'une seule chose à faire : Inscrivez vous dès maintenant dans notre Académie Sith !

Les dix mille premiers inscrits recevront un mug Dark Vador ainsi qu'un T-shirt collector « Rise of DV2.0 »...

-- Oui, car votre émission préférée est un sponsor officiel de ce grand évenement, ne manque pas de rappeler un DV2.0 toujours prêt à soutenir les grandes causes.

Merci Seigneur Vador d'avoir choisi notre émission pour y faire la promotion de cette institution.

Et maintenant, une brève coupure pub. Je vous retrouve juste après. Promi.

-- Dis maman, c'est vrai que les rebelles ils sont moches, bêtes et pas beaux ?

-- Oui ma chérie, les attaques incessantes des rebelles contre les installations impériales font perdre beaucoup d'argent aux gens honnetes. Sans compter que des milliers d'innocents meurents dans ces attaques.

-- Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie concrètement maman ?

-- Eh bien ma petite puce, cela veut dire que maman ne pourra pas t'acheter la poupée FX-1000 pour Noël.

-- Oh non ! Ils sont vraiment horribles ces saletés de rebelles ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire pour les empêcher de faire bo bo aux gens gentils ? Hein, maman ?Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

-- Eh bien ma chérie, il n'y a qu'une seule solution...

Engagez vous !!

La marine impériale recrute. Rejoignez nous dès maintenant et aidez nous à construire un monde meilleur, plus sûr, plus beau.

Si votre enfent a entre 5 et 13 ans, il peut rejoindre notre Section Junior. Plus fun qu'un club de vacance, plus instructif que l'école.

Section Junior, pour les petits qui veulent devenir grands.

Notre Section Ado pour les 13 – 20 ans, c'est de la meuf à donf, des Blaster de combat vrais de vrais, ça arrache grave !

Section Ado, montre leur que t'es un homme !

Engagez vous !!

Pour tout renseignement, contactez nous au Z15-789-872-659. Surcoût éventuel en fonction de l'opérateur.

Vous savez, j'ai tout essayé pour arrêter les DeathSticks. Les patch, les docteurs, rien n'a marché. Et puis un jour, j'ai découvert Obi-Wan. Ce fut extraordinaire. En un instant, je n'ai plus eu envie de fumer.

Obi-Wan, il vainc même l'envie de fumer.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Bail Organa et j'ai un problème. Au début c'était un verre entre copains. Puis deux, puis trois. Puis je me suis surpris à me lever en pleine lui pour boire. Tout le monde me disait que j'avais un problème avec l'alcool. Mais je me disais, que nous, humains, on étais immunisés contre cela. J'étais perçuadé de pouvoir arrêter quand je veux. J'ai eu trois accidents de la route dû à l'alcool. À chaque fois, je me promettais d'arrêter. Et à chaque fois, je continuais tout de même. Aujourd'hui je me retrouve en prison, avec des types louches qui me regardent bizarrement. Et je me dis, que j'aurais dû arrêter quand j'en avais l'occasion. Maintenant c'est trop tard pour moi. Mais pour vous, tout peut encore changer.

Avec l'alcool, on croit toujours que ce sont les Twileks ou les Rodiens qui ont un problème.

C'était un spot du ministère galactique de la Santé et des Sports.

-- Nous sommes de retour, je suis DV2.0 et vous regardez toujours « Rise of DV2.0, le Talk-Show qui en balance ! Je vous rappelle que je suis en compagne de Dark Vador, de Leia Organa et de Luke Skywalker.

Tous les trois se lèvent un instant pour saluer le public, puis se rasseyent.

-- Alors, parlons de votre livre princesse. Il s'appelle « Dictature de Palpatine » et vous essayez d'y démontrer que notre Empire Démocratique est en faite une dictature, c'est bien cela ?

-- Oui, vous avez très bien résumé son contenu chèr DV2.0 (Pour apprendre à bien résumer le contenu de n'importe quel livre, achetez «La lecture par DV2.0 », le nouveau best-seller galactique). J'y parle effectivement de...

-- Oui, oui, cette émission étant libre et indépendante, les temps de parole doivent être respectés. Vous avez eu votre temps de parole, écoutons maintenant l'avis de Dark Vador. Vous l'avez lu je crois mon Seigneur ?

-- Merci DV2.0. Oui, en effet, j'ai eu l'occasion de le lire. Et je dois dire, que je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ce livre. Le style est lourd et pompeux, par moments on ne comprends pas très bien où elle veut en venir. Elle se répete à plusieurs reprises, ventant les mérites d'une rebellion, qui je le rappelle est responsable de millions de morts d'innocents dans les attentats qu'elle perpetue. Il y a plein de calomenies sur notre Empereur, par moment je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'ai du mal à croire que le comité de protection des mineurs ait pu autoriser sa publication.

-- En faite, non Seigneur Vador, ce livre n'est bien sûr sorti dans aucune librairie. Mais l'Empire étant un système libre et pluripartie, nous avons accepté de recevoir Princesse Leia pour qu'elle nous parle de son livre.

-- Oui, et ce que je veux dire...

-- Je suis désolé Princesse, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, votre temps de parole est écoulé. Nous devons respecter les regles si nous voulons que le système fonctionne. Alors Seigneur Vador, autre chose à ajouter sur ce livre ?

-- Eh bien je crois que tout est dit. Une tentative de plus de salir la réputation d'un homme respecté. Rien de plus... Ce livre n'est qu'un ramassi de...

Tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil, Leia décroise puis recroise ses jambes à la manière d'un Basic Instinct. DV2.0 reste parfaitement impassible (Si, si, je vous jure..), Dark Vador se sent brusquement un peu à l'étroit dans son armure, quand à Luke, mieux vaut même pas essayer de décrire son état.

-- « Mon livre est très bien », prononce Leia d'une voix mieleuse...

-- «Votre livre est très bien », répetent Darth Vader et Luke comme hypnotisés.

DV2.0 respire un bon coup, puis articule :

-- Nous arrivons désormais à la fin de l'émission. Et vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? C'est l'heure de la...

Public : Super Surprise !

DV2.0 : Parfaitement exact ! Un terrible aveux en direct. Où pourriez vous encore voir cela, sinon dans...

Public : Rise of DV2.0 !! DV2.0 !!! DV2.0 !!!

Dv2.0 : Roulements de tambours je vous prie...

On entends un roulement de tambours nerveux, le public retient son souffle...

DV2.0 : C'est à vous mon seigneur.

Dark Vador se tourne vers Luke, le regarde droit dans les yeux, croise les mains. Skywalker semble tendu, il jette un regard fugace sur le décoleté de Leia pour se redonner du courage.

Dark Vador : Luke... Obi-Wan ne t'a jamais dit ce qui est arrivé à ton père...

Luke : Il m'en a dit assez... Il m'a dit que vous l'avez tué !

Dark Vador : Non, je suis... ton père !

Luke : Noooooooooon !

Le public semble être plongé dans un semblant de catalepsie, les telespectateurs en tombent de leurs sièges, même les lecteurs de cette fan-fic sont troublés et n'en croient pas leur écran d'ordinateur.

Leia se lève de son siège, s'approche de Luke, serre la tête du Skywalker contre son débardeur, lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Luke sanglotte, appuie encore sa tête contre Leia, tente de pousser un ou deux cris de désespoir.

DV2.0 cherche frénetiquement dans sa tête des raisons qui pourraient le pousser à la déprime... et donc être consollé également. Puisant dans ses ressources, il fait un grand effort de volonté et deux larmes de crocodile lui glissent des yeux.

Brusquement, des mains gantées le serrent contre une armure froide...

-- Non, mais c'est n'importe quoi, c'est Leia que je... Parvient à peine à articuler un DV2.0 à demi écrasé.

-- Chut, Chut, c'est terminé, c'est terminé... Gouzi - gouzi - gouzi... Sifflotte Dark Vador tout en maintenant DV2.0 prisonnier entre ses griffes.

Luke, ce de de fait un immense effort pour détourner les yeux une seconde et apercevoir cette scène, assez embarassane, dois-je dire, pour votre fidèle serviteur.

C'est sur cette image monumentale que nous terminons cette émission. Rendez vous dans deux mois pour encore plus d'émotion, de témoignages, d'enquêtes approfondies. ..Vive l'Empire, et vive l'Empereur !

C'était DV2.0 et vous regardiez « Rise of DV2.0 », votre émission préférée.


End file.
